Lost Chances
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: The TARDIS and Bad Wolf fight over Rose. Strong hints of Ten/Rose.


_Summary_: The TARDIS and Bad Wolf argue over Rose.

Featuring TARDIS!Doctor and BadWolf!Rose.

* * *

It was a war that waged when the Doctor and Rose were asleep. It was a war that taxed both parties and left both bereft of energy. It was a war that could end Time itself.

The TARDIS shook with rage; it's form of the Tenth Doctor slamming his hands upon the table and crowing, " _We claim her. Our child and Heart want and crave and will _have_, beast._"

The Bad Wolf snarled, revealing thick yellow teeth around the pink lips of Rose Tyler, "She is my child, my blood and bone, Entity, I stake my claim upon her."

The TARDIS glowed briefly before the form of the Doctor roared, "_ Our Rose! We staked Our claim before you knew the Light, beast, you are of Us, We are your Master, and she is Ours_!"

Bad Wolf stalked forward, pressing a hand against the panel of the TARDIS machine, " I am not of you, Entity, I am of my own and she is of me."

" _WE OWN HER. SHE IS OF US AND YOU ARE OF US._" The TARDIS wailed, pressing forward and standing just before the Bad Wolf-Rose, "_SHE IS US AND CHILD WILL NOT BE WITHOUT HER_."

Bad Wolf snarled viciously, " Your precious Doctor will lose her. I have seen the future, as have you, _Entity_," The name was spat, "you know what comes."

" _Child and Us shall stop it. We bind, beast, We will bind their lifetime_."

" As can I, Entity, I can bind."

" _You can only immortalize, crystallize in Time, or wreak havoc, beast, but we can link and bond and form ties to never break. She will die under your control, We will save her_." TARDIS ached inside. The very ache the Child feels at the expense of his world and soon to be, yet unknown but very much felt, Rose. The TARDIS will not yield to this beast – the TARDIS and It's Heart will link Child and Rose and continue for eternity.

TARDIS, in It's own way, loves Rose as much as the Child does.

But the Bad Wolf will stake itself as Rose's protector. Rose is the Wolf's. Rose is the Wolf. And the Wolf will protect its Rose, will protect itself in immortality. The Doctor did not suck all of it out of her, the Bad Wolf lives on in Rose and it will not surrender that.

" She will be resurrected. Live forever, and then your Doctor will have her for eternity, Entity." Bad Wolf traces a finger over the jaw line of the Doctor-form of the TARDIS.

" _But she will live on with the Child's regenerations run out. She will suffer._"

" But she will live and is that not what your Doctor would want?"

" _Is it what she would want_?" The TARDIS feels the Wolf's hesitation, the Wolf's sudden surge of emotion toward the girl it loves.

" I. Will. Not. Die, Entity." The Bad Wolf barks in the face of the Doctor, but to the soul of the TARDIS.

" _We will not see her suffer, beast._" Yet the TARDIS steps away, very aware of the Wolf's power, but even more aware that too much contact will wake the Doctor and force the TARDIS back into its mechanized state.

The Bad Wolf has no such fear, it can take Rose when it feels like it, and thus feels superior, feels cocky when it sneers, " Who is afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Surely not you, Entity?"

" _This is not over, beast, We will have Our girl and you will be forced back within Us._"

Both beings lead their hosts back to their beds and fade back into the ship and the mind respectively. The Doctor and Rose awake mere hours later and wonder why they feel so very tired.

Both brush it off as the Vortex and resume their trip back to Earth, back to Jackie.

* * *

But there is no time to resume the War after that, for that is the day where Rose Tyler dies and leaves the Bad Wolf to return to the TARDIS's Heart.

Both creatures feel the weeping of the Doctor, feel the pain and ache and sadness that consumes and burns like the sun (_you burn like the sun _the wolfman whispers to the night and he does not realise how right he is).

" _She was the Child's truth, all that will come are lies and We will not have it_." The TARDIS weeps, humming and whirring. It will not accept another, there will be no replacement. It will not have it.

(_ and so the black one is shunned, the red head is left behind, and the new one is lost and never saved _)

The Bad Wolf howls its agreement, cries out from the pain of losing it's host and body, weeps in the way the TARDIS does and whispers to the Heart, " We could have saved her; couldn't we, Entity?"

The TARDIS mourns, "_ Yes, beast._"

They meld into one another and feel the Vortex fray at the edges with the rage of the Doctor.

" We have doomed the Worlds, haven't we?" The Bad Wolf wonders. They could have saved her, made her eternal and pure power and all that would have been falls to waste with their War because they have both lost. All that is left now is the weeping and the mourning and the destruction that will surely come without the bulwark for the Child's anger that She had provided.

The TARDIS looks to It's Child, at the sobbing, weeping mess of the once Oncoming Storm – at the brokenness of the man, the reluctance of the machine to press on, and the depressed countenance of the Wolf that will not bite.

" _Perhaps we have, beast_."

And together the Entity, the Beast, and the Doctor weep for the fallen Rose.

* * *

Not bashing Donna or Martha or Amy, I love two out of three of those (guess which ones!) but I liked Rose the best! Reviews make me feel better about the loss of Rose, so please review!

Aimlessly Unknown.


End file.
